The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar stem which has two lugs which are engaged with recesses in a first connection member by adhesive and the other connection member is glued to the other end of the handlebar stem.
A conventional bicycle handlebar stem generally includes a tubular stem and a first connection member fixed to one end of the stem and a second connection member fixed to the other end of the stem. The first connection member is connected to the handlebar and the second connection member is connected to the steerer tube. The first connection member and the second connection member are both welded to two ends of the stem. The welding area includes potential risk of points of stress concentration and the welding takes a lot of time. Besides, the stem and the two connection members are made of metal which is heavy and is not welcomed for the modern bicycles.
The present invention intends to provide a handlebar stem assembly that is made of compound material and the two connection members are glued to two ends of the stem so that the assembly time and the weight are both reduced.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bicycle handlebar stem assembly which comprises a stem having a passage defined centrally and longitudinally therethrough, and two lugs extend from one of two ends of the stem. A first connection member has an aperture through which the stem extends. Two recesses are defined in an inside of the first connection member so as to receive the two lugs therein. A second connection member has a clamp part on one end thereof and an insertion extends from the other end of the second connection member. The insertion is inserted in the other end of the stem.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.